<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is (not) easy. by 2manyships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263053">Love is (not) easy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyships/pseuds/2manyships'>2manyships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Its not really pining, Jealous Cheryl, Kind of make up sex, Love is kinda hard when you’ve always been told you aren’t capable of it, Smut, Toni just can’t keep it in, and so does Toni tbh, but soft too, is it canon compliant, like a tiny bit angsty, no SoQM or gargoyle king or black hood, not really - Freeform, or anything like that, their meeting in the hallway happened though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2manyships/pseuds/2manyships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is messy.<br/>——<br/>“I didn’t know you and Cheryl were friends?” He asked inquisitively, head tilted and brows knitted together at this new information. </p><p>Toni let out a hollow laugh. Friends. </p><p>“Oh yeah, you know. Just the type of friends that fuck but when they fall in love are too afraid to say anything.” She bit out.<br/>—-<br/>Really messy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom &amp; Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Choni - Relationship, like really squint lol, squint for Kevin&amp;Fangs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is (not) easy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, hope you’re all doing well and still holding up in quarantine.</p><p>One of my fave songs inspired this, so if you know it then 10 point to you lol.</p><p>Sorry for any mistakes, it’s literally 2:40AM where I am :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—</p><p>It had started off as the perfect Wednesday afternoon for Toni Topaz.</p><p>Cheryl had text her, all but demanding that Toni skip last period history with her, to be together instead. </p><p>And who was Toni to deny Cheryl Blossom what she wanted? She was infatuated with the fiery redhead. She had been from the start. </p><p>Everyone thought that they couldn’t stand to be near each other - in reality they couldn’t get enough of each other. </p><p>It had all kickstarted from some stupid bulldog after-game party months ago, the vixens obviously having to be in attendance.<br/>
And then one drunken confession. </p><p>“Obviously I don’t hate you, Toni. Or I wouldn’t have asked you to join the Vixens. I find myself... intrigued by you. Drawn to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Toni’s eyes had flicked from Cheryl’s iconic red stained lips to her hazy brown eyes and she was swimming in lust that was coming from them. </p><p>Without hesitation she’d dragged Cheryl to the nearest bathroom and locked the door, barely uttering out, “It’s very mutual” before the redheads lips were on hers. </p><p>And since then it had been months of empty classrooms, the empty locker room, bathrooms, bedrooms (their own and occasionally the host of whoever’s party they were at) and anywhere else the two could be alone. </p><p>Kissing, fucking, talking, crying. </p><p>Being there for each other, when no one else was.</p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>So, no. Toni wasn’t really surprised by the message that had graced her phone. </p><p>They’d been sneaking off to the bathrooms when Mr Honey had spotted them and they’d made a mad dash down the school halls. </p><p>His voice echoed after them while they fled out the doors towards the field.<br/>
Skipping goofily towards the bleachers, hand in hand, laughing giddily. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was beating down heavily but that wasn’t what had both girls feeling enveloped in warmth. </p><p>They’d settled comfortably in the shade, the sun filtering in between the gaps of the metal seats. Toni sprawled lazing on the grass with Cheryl’s head rested on her stomach while she played with their intertwined fingers. </p><p>She’d looked down to Cheryl. Her pale skin was glowing and her deep brown eyes were shining like gold. Her red hair fell around her head in loose waves, looking as if it were ablaze in the sunshine and Toni wanted to be swallowed by the flames.</p><p>They’d spoken softly, about anything that come to mind, conversation flowing easily between the two girls. </p><p>Cheryl had eventually grown bored of just lying there and planted herself in Toni’s lap, pulling her in for soft kisses. Stopping occasionally to talk again or simply to look into Toni’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>The air had shifted, Toni could’ve swore it had. The whirlwind in her stomach settling and the overwhelming sense of peace hitting her. And she’d known it then. </p><p>She was in love with her. How could she not be? </p><p>She was so beautiful. Inside and out. </p><p>Witty, funny, so intelligent, so passionate and so full of snark and dramatics. Toni couldn’t really blame her little heart for falling. </p><p>Not when Cheryl was everything she wanted. </p><p>“TT? I lost you for a second.” Cheryl whispered, eyebrows furrowed softly as she pulled Toni out of her thoughts. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I’m here.” She breathed out.</p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p>“I... I guess I just zoned out. Sorry Cher.” The pink haired girl laughed nervously.</p><p>Cheryl tutted and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Wow, am I that boring for you, Antoinette? I’m sorry that we stopped making out for like, two seconds, so that we could talk. I forget you find what I have to say so -“ Cheryl ranted on jokingly, arms accentuating what she was saying before coming to an abrupt stop as Toni grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in love with you.” Toni blurted out afterwards. Eyes widening at what had come out of her mouth.</p><p>Cheryl froze. Her hands dropping as she pushed herself away from Toni. </p><p>“You..” she shook her head in disbelief. “You what?”</p><p>“I think... no. I know. I know that I’m in love with you, Cheryl.” The smaller girl spoke calmly, reaching for the redhead. </p><p> </p><p>But Cheryl leaned out of reach. Quickly getting to her feet and stepping away from Toni who had also rose to her feet. </p><p>“No. No you don’t.” She spoke firmly, almost as if convincing herself. “Why would you say that? You don’t love me! Just like... just like I don’t love you!” Cheryl said, her voice rising.</p><p>Toni felt her heart break, and clearly it showed on her face because Cheryl had to look away. </p><p>“Oh really! Then what is all this, Cheryl!?” Fired back Toni, feeling a wave of anger come over her. “What the fuck are we!?”</p><p>“It’s nothing! We’re nothing! We just fuck!” Cheryl crudely snipped back, eyes matching Toni’s in the way they blazed with rage. </p><p>Toni’s jaw had almost snapped off from how quick it dropped. “Nothing!? Then you can go and fuck yourself, Cheryl! For months, we’ve done more than just fuck and you know it!” </p><p>Cheryl chose to clench her jaw instead of answering, her nostrils flaring. So Toni continued.</p><p>“We’ve kissed and we’ve laughed and we’ve shared ourselves with each other. You get jealous if I even look at anyone else, you kiss me and leave marks so that people ask about it during Vixens practice.</p><p>You hold my hand while you’re driving and you ask me to stay the night every time I come over. You’re always finding excuses to just touch me. </p><p>We’ve spent almost. Every. Single. Day, together. We’ve been there for each other when we’ve needed each other most. When no one else was there!” She seethed, watching as Cheryl chewed on her lip. </p><p>“Is that what nothing is to you?” She questioned, looking at Cheryl with narrowed eyes. Then she faltered.</p><p>“Do I mean nothing to you?” </p><p> </p><p>Cheryl’s eyes snapped to hers and she could see the conflict in them. Half of her seemed to want to argue and the other half seemed to want to run.</p><p>After what felt like an age, Cheryl finally spoke up again. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Toni. But I can’t love you. I just can’t.”</p><p>And she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Toni to sink back to ground, wishing it would swallow her up. </p><p>—</p><p>After moping around behind the bleachers for a while, she’d finally heard the bell ring out from the school and watched the other students spill out. As she made her way to her bike, she spotted Fangs who immediately clocked her teary eyes. </p><p>“Woah, Tiny. What happened to you?”</p><p>“I had an argument.” She grumbled out. </p><p>Fangs knew Toni rarely ever cried, especially over a fight. So he figured it was more than just some bitchy argument between two girls but he didn’t know... </p><p>“With who?”</p><p>“...Cheryl Blossom.”</p><p>Fangs paused for a moment. </p><p>“I didn’t know you and Cheryl were friends?” He asked inquisitively, head tilted and brows knitted together at this new information. </p><p>Toni let out a hollow laugh. Friends. </p><p>“Oh yeah, you know. Just the type of friends that fuck but when they fall in love are too afraid to say anything.” She bit out. </p><p>Fangs eyes widened comically as he sputtered out , “Fuck? Fall in love!? How long has this been going on?” </p><p>Toni just rolled her eyes dismissively at him. </p><p>“It went on for about five months, it started at that stupid fucking bulldog after party.” </p><p>Fangs’ mouth opened a little before he closed it again, seemingly thinking hard about something before speaking - “I wondered where you went that night! You weren’t joking when you said to get fucked.” He wiggled his brows at her. </p><p>“Yeah, well, it’s over now.” She reminded him harshly before making a move for her bike, clearly finished with the conversation. </p><p>“Tiny! Wait, wait!” Fangs scrambled after her. </p><p>“Look, I really don’t want to talk about this Fangs. Not now.” Toni said, pointedly. </p><p>Fangs studied her face carefully for a moment, looking at the sadness in her eyes before caving. </p><p>“Okay, okay. We won’t talk about it. But like hell am I going to let you go through this alone. Come on, we’ll head to Bonne Nuit, it’s cocktail night tonight.” He winked at her, eliciting a small smile from her face. </p><p>She breathed out slowly before seeing the sincerity on his face.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>—</p><p>And that’s how she found herself drunkenly dancing in the crowd at La Bonne Nuit with Fangs and some random blonde girl that was dancing with them. </p><p>The three of them danced for a while before Fangs excused himself mentioning something about Kevin, leaving Toni and blondie alone. </p><p>Their hips swayed together rhythmically, curious hands running up Toni’s torso before hooking behind her neck, her own sliding down the blond haired girls back to rest just above her ass. </p><p>Time seemed to stop allowing Toni to looking into the other girls eyes. They were kind of green looking in the club lights and Toni found herself wishing they were darker brown like a certain redheads. </p><p>But she took that thought and swallowed it down as their faces got even closer. </p><p>“We could get out of here, if you wanted to.” The blonde girl spoke with a slight slur. </p><p>Toni considered it in her head for a moment, she could use getting under someone else...</p><p>But she didn’t get to make her decision before someone was shoving her from behind. </p><p>She spun around to find a very pissed off looking Cheryl Blossom staring her down. </p><p>“Excuse you?” Toni found herself saying, trying to be as equally pissed off but finding herself distracted by the dark dress Cheryl was wearing. </p><p>Smooth, long legs were showing from under the short skirt and Cheryl’s toned midriff was on show between the two piece. And her chest, god. Toni felt her mouth go a little dry at the sheer amount of cleavage that was on display in front of her. </p><p>Toni was harshly yanked out of her filthy daydreams when she realised Cheryl was clicking in front of her face.</p><p>“Hello? Toni? God, how wasted are you?”</p><p>Toni scowled, suddenly remembering why she was ‘wasted’ in the first place. </p><p>“I’m not wasted. And I don’t see why it’s any of your business.” She snapped. </p><p>That seemed to piss Cheryl off and she had found herself smirking a little bit in enjoyment. </p><p>Cheryl went to rebuttal but she was cut off by blondie’s arm slipping around Toni’s waist and inserting herself into the conversation.</p><p>“Yeah, why’s it any of your business? If you didn’t mind, we were actually in the middle of-“ </p><p>“Actually, I do mind. Clearly she’s so wasted that she’s decided to downgrade to whatever back alley whore approaches her in this place.” Cheryl sassed, glaring at blondie. </p><p>Toni felt the girl next to her remove her arm from around her waist and square up slightly. </p><p>“Back alley whore? I’m sorry, who the fuck do you think you are?” </p><p>Cheryl didn’t seem intimidated in the slightest, she just straightened herself up, pulled Toni towards her and narrowed her eyes at blondie. </p><p>“I, am Cheryl Majorie Blossom, bitch. And you’re fucking with what’s mine.” She growled out and Toni found herself smirking despite herself at the possessiveness in Cheryl’s voice. </p><p>“Now. Let’s go TT.” </p><p>Cheryl was looking at her confidently, but Toni could see it wavering slightly the longer that she hesitated. </p><p>“Is that what you want, Toni?” Blondie questioned her looking into her eyes for an answer, and Toni could feel Cheryl’s hold on her tightening slightly. </p><p>“No.” She said and she felt Cheryl freeze next to her. </p><p>Her eyes widened as she stumbled on her words, 2 for 1 cocktail night catching up to her. </p><p>“I mean yes! Yes. I’m sorry, this is all my fault.” Toni explained exasperatedly. She left Cheryl’s hold to grip blondie’s wrists in her hands.</p><p>“Look, blondie. You’re a gorgeous girl and you’re funny and a very good dancer.” She slurred slightly, feeling Cheryl’s angry glare burning into her from behind. </p><p>Blondie looked her confused. “My name is Ashley.” </p><p>Toni’s face paled slightly and she could hear Cheryl stifle a giggle behind her. </p><p>“Right. I knew that! Anyways... Ashley. You’re beautiful and wonderful and I’m sure you’re perfect for some one out there but I’m sorry, that’s not me. You see,” she spoke animatedly, pointing between herself and back to the general direction in which Cheryl was stood behind her, “I love her, and she’s the woman of my dreams.” </p><p>From behind she could hear Cheryl gasp a little and she watched as Ashley’s brows raised in surprise, clearly not expecting to be in this situation. </p><p>“And even though she doesn’t love me too, in fact, I’m starting to wonder if she ever liked me at all or if she just used me...” Toni trailed off sadly. </p><p>It was awkwardly quiet before Toni collected herself and spoke up again,</p><p>“I have to politely turn down your offer, although I’m sure it would’ve been great. Because I’m nowhere near over all of that, yet.” She gestured back to Cheryl. </p><p>Ashley looked incredibly uncomfortable and shifted her feet. </p><p>“Right. Well. Um? I’m just gonna... yeah..” </p><p>“That’s probably for the best.” Cheryl piped up from behind Toni and Ashley just had shook her head and turned away. </p><p>—-</p><p>After watching Ashley disappear back into the crowd, Toni turned around to face Cheryl expectantly.</p><p>“Look, Toni, I...” </p><p>But Toni didn’t let the redhead finish. </p><p>“What are you doing here, Cheryl? You think you can just control me and what I do now? Are you so.... cruel, that you won’t even let me attempt to get over you?” </p><p>“No! I just -“ Cheryl started but she was cut off again. </p><p>“God, I can’t believe this. How did you find me anyway?” Toni huffed out. </p><p>Cheryl waited a minuet, to make sure Toni was done speaking before she opened her mouth, “I actually spoke with Kev-“ before groaning when Toni spoke up and cut her off yet again. </p><p>“You know what? It doesn’t even matter, we’re done here - you’ve ruined my night anyway.” Toni grumbled and pouted, almost childishly. </p><p>Cheryl felt the jealousy inside her spike up at that.</p><p>“Well excuse me for not wanting you to fuck some random blonde bimbo, whose name you didn’t even know.” She bit out and Toni rolled her eyes at her. </p><p>“I did know her name.” She huffed and Cheryl looked at her pointedly. </p><p>“Besides, maybe I wanted to fuck blondie!” She continued, emphasising the word fuck and enjoying the growl that escaped Cheryl’s throat. </p><p>“Fine! Then go do that!” The redhead snarled and Toni just blinks at Cheryl slowly.</p><p>“You literally just ruined my chance of doing that! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You’re so hot and cold, it’s insufferable!” Toni yelled, running her hands through her hair frustratedly. “Why are you here, Cheryl?”.</p><p>Suddenly, Cheryl fell quiet and was picking at her skirt slightly. </p><p>Toni sighed in annoyance before walking past Cheryl and making her way to the entrance of the club. </p><p>“Toni - Toni wait!” Cheryl called out after her but she kept walking until the cool evening air hit her. </p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p>She barely gets a few moments in the car park on her own before,</p><p>“Toni, please, just wait a second.” She hears coming from behind her before she’s being whirled around to face Cheryl once again. </p><p>Toni groaned at the speed of the motion, feeling her insides hurl a bit. She probably could’ve gone a little lighter on the pornstar martini’s. </p><p>“Look Cheryl, I told you that I love you. And I do. But I’m not looking to fuck around anymore and play games. No matter how into you I am.” Toni explained, speaking a lot softer than she had for the better part of the day. </p><p>“I know.” Exhaled Cheryl softly and Toni could see the battle going on in her mind again. </p><p>Against her better judgment she came forward and gently placed her hands across Cheryl’s cheeks.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on? I don’t want to fight anymore, Cheryl. Can you just talk to me?” Toni implored, forcing the other girl to keep eye contact with her.</p><p>She watched as Cheryl’s eyes started to fill with tears. “That’s the thing Toni! I can’t!” </p><p>Toni sighed deeply as she brought Cheryl into a hug, running her hand down her back while Cheryl held on to her tightly. </p><p>After a few moments Toni pulled back reluctantly to look Cheryl in the eyes again. </p><p>They maintained eye contact while she is mulled things over in her head. </p><p>No, she probably shouldn’t be so easy on Cheryl. </p><p>She’s really not doing herself any favours and she’s letting Cheryl walk all over her, but, she loves Cheryl. </p><p>And she knows the girl too, she knows that there’s something deeper going on here, otherwise Cheryl wouldn’t have bothered coming at all. </p><p> </p><p>Finally Toni spoke up. </p><p>“Did you bring your car?” She asked and Cheryl nodded softly at her. </p><p>“Okay. We’re going to go home, and then we’re going to sleep, because I’m tired. And we have school tomorrow. And then tomorrow, we are going to talk. Really talk. No avoiding it. But I swear Cheryl, I am not about to be played about like a fucking yo-yo.” Toni stated matter of factly, then she spotted Cheryl’s car in the lot, and strut over to it. </p><p>—</p><p>The ride back was quiet, but not necessarily uncomfortable. Both girls too in their own thoughts to really make conversation. </p><p>Both girls had finished their nightly routines and were settled in bed. For the first time in months, the two weren’t wrapped up in each other’s embrace.</p><p> instead both girls were facing away from each other, silently.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you really have slept with her?” Cheryl broke the quiet. </p><p>Toni froze and could hear the hurt and insecurity that was present in the redheads voice. She thought about her answer. </p><p>Clearly they couldn’t postpone this talk until tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>Cheryl took Toni’s response as an answer of its own. </p><p>“Oh.” She exhaled out, her breath shaky and she switched off the lamp next to her.</p><p>Toni quickly rolled over. “No!” She said as she leaned across Cheryl and flicked the light back on. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I was just thinking.” She rushed out and Cheryl nodded sombrely. </p><p>She remained sat up and encouraged Cheryl to sit up with her too. </p><p>“I think we need to have this talk now, Cher. I don’t think it can wait, so I’m going to be one hundred percent honest, okay?” She asked, watching as Cheryl nodded and gave her her attention. </p><p>“I kind of wanted to sleep with her.” Toni admitted as she watched the hurt flicker across Cheryl’s face. </p><p>“But not to actually sleep with her, rather just to forget about you. To hurt you. And it’s stupid. It was a jerk thing to do, but I was so hurt Cheryl, I just wanted to get over you. I never would’ve been able to go through with it though, not properly. Not with how I feel about you.” She finished gently, watching Cheryl carefully while she seemed to be in her thoughts. </p><p>Cheryl finally looked up at Toni, her brows pulled together and eyes slightly teary.</p><p>“If we’re doing this now, then... I was scared, Toni. I still am scared. I’m terrified. My whole life I was told that I was incapable of love, that I’d never be able to give love or receive it. And I was an emotional anorexic. And yet here you are, promising the opposite of that.” She said slowly, clearly thinking about everything before she spoke it. </p><p>Toni nodded in understanding, silently wrapping her arms around Cheryl and encouraging her to continue. </p><p>“I wish I could be as brazen as you are with my feelings but I’m so scared of messing things up.” Cheryl sighed exasperatedly </p><p>“Being with you, these past few months has been perfect. And you were right earlier, we’ve done so much more than just fuck. And I’m sorry to have belittled something so amazing down to that. Because it means everything to me. You, mean everything to me, Antoinette Topaz.” She said firmly, cupping Toni’s cheek. </p><p>“And it’s so perfect that I don’t want to mess it up. I can’t even begin to fathom my life without you now, TT. I don’t want you to fall in love with me and then to fall back out. I don’t want you to love me now, only to realise there are so many things you hate about me.<br/>
I don’t want to fight with you and risk everything, I don’t want to hurt you and I don’t want to get hurt. I’m so scared of us finally putting a label on things and for me to finally let my guard down only to crash and burn. Do you understand, Toni?”</p><p>Toni placed her hands over Cheryl’s and pulled them off of her cheeks, planted a few soft kisses onto Cheryl’s palms and then moved them into her lap so that she could intertwine their fingers. </p><p>“Of course, I understand Cheryl. I feel the same way. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, and it’s scary. Knowing the things that I’d do for you, knowing how badly you could hurt me, like today.” She said softly, watching as Cheryl fiddled with their fingers guiltily. </p><p>“But,” she started, getting Cheryl to look at her again, “I know that despite all the things that I’m scared of, it’s so worth it. I’d rather have my heart broken by you a hundred times than not at all. Because I love you, because waking up to you in the morning makes my entire day and the little moments I get to share with you in the day has my heart doing somersaults. You are everything I want Cheryl, in a perfect little parcel. And it doesn’t matter whether or not you or anyone else agrees that you’re perfect. Because you’re everything that I want, so you’re perfect for me.”  Toni finished softly, squeezing the redheads hands lightly. </p><p>Cheryl had a blush adorning her cheeks and unshed tears glittering in her eyes.</p><p>“Do you really think that?” She whispered, so quietly that Toni wouldn’t have thought she’d said anything if she weren’t watching her face.</p><p>“Of course, Cher.” Toni said simply. </p><p>Cheryl immediately pressed her lips to Toni’s deeply, kissing her several times before murmuring, “I love you, too.” Against her lips. </p><p>Toni couldn’t help that grin that spread across her face. “You do?” She asked, gazing at Cheryl affectionately. </p><p>“Of course, Toni.” Cheryl mimicked, giggling. “How could I not with that love poem answer you just gave me. I love you so much, it drives me crazy. That’s why I get so jealous, because you’re so amazing and I don’t want to lose you to someone else, just because I can’t admit my feelings.” She paused, recollecting herself and smiling softly.</p><p>“God, it feels so good to say it out loud. I love you, Toni. But promise me, we’re not letting each other go, not if we can help it.” She said, looking Toni in the eyes seriously. </p><p>Toni linked her pinky with Cheryl before kissing where they joined. </p><p>“I promise, Cher. You can’t get rid of me that easily, I’m not going to let you go, not without a fight. I don’t want anyone else.”</p><p>Cheryl hummed in satisfaction before leaning in to kiss Toni again. </p><p>“Not even some blonde bimbo?” Cheryl half teased between kisses.</p><p>“No chance.” Toni reassured, kissing Cheryl firmly as things escalated. </p><p>She gently pushed Cheryl down into the bed below her and the two were kissing languidly. </p><p>“Good,” Cheryl breathed out, “because you’re mine.” Cheryl growled lightly and Toni chuckled. </p><p>“Yours. But only if you’re mine, too.” She murmured into Cheryl’s neck as she peppered kisses all over it. </p><p>Cheryl sighed happily when Toni’s hand slid up under her silk vest to cup her breast. </p><p>Toni kissed Cheryl again, this time a more meaningful kiss that Cheryl melted into easily.</p><p>When they break apart again it is only so that Cheryl can nod affirmatively. </p><p>“You means girlfriends, right?” Cheryl rasped and Toni grinned.</p><p>“That’s what I’m hoping for.” She smirks and Cheryl pulls her in for another kiss before reaching up to pull her vest off over her head. </p><p>“Then a hundred percent, yes.” She finished.</p><p>And Toni drank in the sight her girlfriend and it made it all worth it. She’s so fucking beautiful. </p><p>Cheryl blushed under Toni’s lustful gaze and this time she leads the kiss. It is nothing more than a brief press, before her lips slide down pressing a kiss to the side of Toni’s mouth, then her cheek, then the slope of her neck. She sucked down there, messy and not normally her style, but she needed something - a mark of her own on Toni, one to prove that Toni is hers and not anyone else’s.</p><p>“Staking your claim?” Toni said with a breathy laugh, even as she tilted her neck to give Cheryl even more access.</p><p>She moves slightly further down Toni’s neck, sucking another bruise there.</p><p>All the while, Toni’s hands are moved against her body. Cheryl reached to help Toni get her on top off, before shifting to allow Toni to get a more comfortable position as she slipped her hand down into Cheryl’s pajama shorts and underneath her panties, pressing up against her, with ease and familiarity.</p><p>Cheryl let out a gasp against the side of Toni’s neck as the pink haired girl pressed two fingers inside of her without waiting.</p><p>“You’re so wet for me,” Toni tells her, “if I’d have known that all it would’ve taken all this time is just some blonde-”</p><p>“Shut up,” Cheryl growled.</p><p>Toni grinned down at her, curling her fingers just so it’s a little bit harder for Cheryl to concentrate, “Make me.”</p><p>So Cheryl did, she kissed Toni again, fighting with her teeth and tongue - though she’s only able to keep kissing her for so long. Only able to remember how to move her mouth, how to press up against Toni, how to breathe - for a little bit longer, because if there’s one thing that Toni’s learnt after all these months, it is how to work Cheryl’s body. </p><p>She plays her easily, far too easily, touching her so right that she can only moan in pleasure and scratch her nails up Toni’s back, eliciting soft groans from the girl on top. </p><p>Hazily, through the overwhelming pleasure, she noticed that Toni was talking to her, “I’m yours and only yours,” repeated like a mantra into Cheryl’s skin as Toni kissed against it.</p><p>“Yours.” she says again as she pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of Cheryl’s neck.</p><p>She raked her eyes up Toni’s body to take her all in - smooth caramel skin, slightly dewy from sweat, a deliciously toned stomach and soft, full breasts that have red lipstick stains in the shape of Cheryl’s kisses printed across her chest as well as dark bruises blossoming up the side of her neck.</p><p>Cheryl couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of Toni marked by her love bites and lipstick. </p><p>“Mine.” Cheryl gasped out</p><p>“Yours.” Toni agreed again, kissing Cheryl gently.</p><p>It doesn’t take long after that. The right press of fingers inside of her, and Cheryl rests her forehead against Toni’s right before she falls over the edge, gazing into Toni’s eyes as she lets out a string of curses. But Toni doesn’t stop.</p><p>“Come on baby, one more.” She encouraged, still curling her fingers again Cheryl and in no time, the redhead is coming down off of her second wave.  </p><p>“Holy shit, Cher.” Toni mumbled as she allowed herself to flop down on the bed next to Cheryl. </p><p>“You’re.. telling.. me.” Cheryl spoke in between breaths, a dazed look in her eyes. </p><p>Toni smirked smugly, “That good, huh?” </p><p>Cheryl blushed for a moment before replying, “Good? We just made love for the first time, TT. It was amazing.” </p><p>Toni could feel her heart swell in her chest, “Good, it’ll only get better from here then.” </p><p>Cheryl laughed, “Let’s just skip school tomorrow and test that theory.” </p><p>Toni pulled Cheryl closer to her again, “You haven’t got to try and convince me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>